1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to doughnut frying machines and, more particularly, to improvements in such doughnut frying machines and components thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore doughnut machines have been extremely large and cumbersome to operate, rendering them either of little use for smaller production or too expensive for such smaller production quantities of doughnuts for the small retail outlet. Furthermore, the prior art doughnut machines have in some instances required highly skilled operators for cleaning and servicing. Still further, disassembly and cleaning of the machine which occurs during every 24-hour period also required a highly skilled operator.